


Fade Out

by malditaQuil



Series: Fantastic Beast [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malditaQuil/pseuds/malditaQuil
Summary: A hunting truth will try to destroy a forming bond. Choose where your loyalty lies.





	1. Darkness Approaching

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first fic on AO3. English is not my first language and any advise on how to make my writing skill better is highly appreciated. So this will be a part Series and I am still thinking for a better title, any suggestion are welcome :)

= PART ONE =

  
TINA

  
Chapter 1

  
         Tina Goldstein made herself comfortable as she rest her back on a tree, far from her fellow Aurors that are huddle on the bonfire each holding a mug of hot drink trying to ward of the forest chill. She covers her legs with the quilt Quennie have made for her, although it helps a bit with the cold she still stares longingly at the fire. She have thought of the idea about joining the others for the warmth but decided against it. At least with her distance with them, she can have the much needed privacy.

  
       She stares at the darkness that surrounds them, while her fingers play with the chain of her ever present locket, a habit she has developed. They have been on that forest for almost a week, always searching for any sign of the dark Wizard Gellart Grindelwald who was just a week ago made a dramatic escape from MACUSA’s prison. President Piquery along with the still recovering Percival Grave immediately set a team of Aurors to capture him back.

  
        They heard that Grindelwald’s followers made a hideout somewhere in this Parisian forest, and Tina’s team were the one send to scout the area. They search high and low but with no luck. They camp into different part of the forest and set strong protection spells in case someone will try to attack them in the middle of the night. That is why Tina finds herself and her team on this part of the forest.  
She watches earlier as their team leader Gideon Turner sent a Patronus to inform the higher ups of their current situation. Tina would really want to send a Patronus herself, just to let Queenie know that she is okay. The thought of her sister made her feel homesick, she miss her bed in her small apartment in Brownstone and she certainly miss the usual night she have with her sister, sharing cocoa and talking, well on Quennie’s part since she will know right away what Tina is thinking without her opening her mouth to talk.  
         

         Casting a quick glance towards the other, making sure that no one is looking at her direction she pulled out an envelope from the inner pocket of her Auror coat. A small smile playing on her lips when she saw the intricate design of Newt Scamander’s seal. It is the last letter she receives before she left for their search. Tina read the letter multiple times every night; it is her constant companion during her turn to watch over the camp while the others are resting for the night.

  
       She misses her sister badly, but for some reason (lately she is having an idea what it is) she misses Newt Scamander more than anyone else. She misses the weekly letters that she receives from him, containing his adventures and the things that he would do.

  
       She was the first one to send him a letter after two weeks of his departure from New York. Queenie have very much force her to write to him that time since she is too shy to act first. She is too afraid of what might Newt thought of her if she will to send a letter first. _‘Honey the two of you will be growing roots by the time he writes to you_.’ She remembers Queenie’s words. _‘You know he is too shy to act first, I’m pretty sure he have mustered all the courage he have on his body just to tuck a stray hair that day.’_ she added winking and Tina blushed remembering the moment they shared on the dock. And so she has sent him with the letter, with a Dear Mr. Scamander and ending it with Sincerely, Tina Goldstein. _‘Really how boring can you get, since he is too far away might as well flirt’_ Queenie said that time when she is about to sent the owl.

  
       Tina would be honest if she does not feel scandalize about the idea of flirting on a letter. Her letter only contains a shy inquiry of his health and his creatures and how his travel back to London have been and if there was any news of his book being publish. She did in fact add a few bits of pieces of her and Queenie’s situation right after the incident with Credence and with Grindelwald. She has also informed him of the reception she receives when she finally reported back to MACUSA as a newly reinstated Auror.

  
        The respond she receive was quite a surprise, it only take three days for him to reply. And the content of his letter brought a smile and an unknown feeling brewing on stomach that makes her giddy for the rest of the week. She re-read the letter and admires the way he writes, it is quite a surprise to know that the way his work room inside his case cluttered and in complete disarray that he have such a neat and beautiful penmanship. _‘Well I guess it is good to know that my sister is not the only one who is bad in flirting’_ Queenie commented when she caught her reading his letter for the third time that day. She glared at her with a _‘Don’t read my mind’_ , and her sister responded with a giggle.

  
         His letter is almost a mirror of her own letter for him. But he did include his joy of knowing that she is having no difficulties with her return as an Auror. He also informed her of the time he spent while on the steam ship back to London, how his Niffler almost cost another problem when he accidentally left his case open for a moment and the _‘paltering pest’_ made a run for it. It’s a good thing that a wizarding family manage to catch the little bugger before it can cause trouble. She smiled knowing that with that little thief there is always trouble following it. There was also this lingering hope (according to Queenie) that his book can be publish soon and was hoping that he can have the opportunity to travel back to North America and visits his friends. Although it stings a bit, knowing that he wanted to see them even just a friend gives her a flicker of hope. She use to stay up all night contemplating her stupidity of bringing Leta Lestrange that time, when Queenie have informed her that the woman appears to be a sour topic for the broken man. _‘Oh honey, I think he’s starting to realize a few things. After all he made a small talk about her, when I open up the topic at first he was quite upset and only been gentleman enough not to yell at me to mind my own business.’_ Queenie whisper to her on the dark when they were both lying on their respective bed. ‘If that was not a sign of letting go, I don’t know what is.’

  
         The second letter came a week after his first letter. Its three pages long consist of his day to day activities. She was surprise to read the letter at first but then felt honoured that he is willing to share with her his daily life. A part of the letter has her thinking, he asks about her health, not her and Queenie’s, just hers. He inquires about her day, about the things she do and what she enjoys most while he inform her of his preference. _‘I take back what I said; he does know how to flirt’._ Queenie noted, and she shakes her head, she cannot picture out the image that her sister is pointing out, Newt flirting? His first letter does not show any hint of personal interest aside from the civil inquiry about them, but still. As much as she hope that it was true, she try to guard herself from it, Auror training makes her wary of everything, even with her own feelings. She never felt love before, just passing flings with various boys during her Ilvermorny years. After all, she is not the ‘ideal girl’ type that was Queenie’s. And as much as she wanted to admit to herself that she feel strong affection towards Newt, she can’t lower her guard down, not with a certain Leta Lestrange loaming around. He might have start letting go, but that does mean he won’t feel the same thing again.

  
           Still it did not stop her from sending a letter of her own. Answering the questions he has ask. She found out that they have a lot in common, they both like outdoors, her catching wizarding criminals him chasing magical creatures. She was bold enough to include the stories of her Ilvermorny years (with a snide comment from Queenie that it is still the best Wizarding School in the world).  
His response came almost the same pace as his first, _‘I will respect as to what the younger Miss Goldstein prefers but I do believe that Hogwarts is the best in the world’_. Queenie snorted when she informed her. _‘However I am glad to know that you have quite an adventurous life in Ilvermorny Tina. Me on the other hand was always stuck on the back of the room trying to blend to the background and prefer the company of magical creatures’_. That was the first time he address her as Tina on the letter. It was always been Miss Goldstein. _‘His differently flirting’_ Queenie would say.

  
          His letter came in every week and became part of her life. They were already exchanging letters for two months when Tina notices the sudden changes. At first it was ‘Dear Miss Goldstein’ then became _‘Dear Tina’_ and signed with a _‘sincerely, Newt Scamander’_ to _‘affectionately Newt’_. One letter she receive made her heart soaring. “My Dearest Tina and was signed with _'Yours, Newt’_

  
          On the third month, he started sending her letters with far intimate meaning totally different from the one they use to provide for each other. She admitted to herself that she is love with Newt, but she is shy to ask him of his feeling (although Queenie assured her by reading his letter from her mind that he feels the same way), _‘No man will ever write a letter to a woman informing her that he often whisper her name on the moon hoping that it will reach her’_ her sister assure her.

  
        Then she receives another letter from him, informing her of his upcoming book launch, _‘I already have your copy safely on my suite case. However, there is a little problem with my travel paper but I promise you that I will be on the next steam ship once everything is settled. I really want to see you’._ Tina was known for being impatient, however she learn to practice this discipline because of Newt. She learned to be patient as she waits for the book that was promise for her along with its author to come. She try to pry him once of the reason of his delay but he was firm in not answering it. It bothers her when another month has past after his book was officially publish and there is no personal copy and no awkward Magizoologist came knocking on her apartment door. He was quick to apologize and instead send her a picture of him alongside his suite case creatures. _‘I could send you the book; however I really want to fulfil my promise of giving it to you in person. It is the only excuse I have to see you, I wanted to see you.’_ Knowing that he wanted to see her makes her happy and did not need Queenie’s advised to send him back a picture of her and Queenie.

  
         They continue sending letters to each other, still waiting for the time that they will meet again face to face. For the time being they will have to settle with letters of affections.

  
      “Been thinking about your fela?” Tina yelps when Gideon Turner’s form appeared out of nowhere, or was she just so lost in her thought that she did not see him coming. Whatever the reason, she did not appreciate the wave of panic that sips thru her body.

        “Mercy, you scared me there.” She said almost reprimanding.

  
         Gideon chuckled lightly. “I’m sorry but I’ve been standing here trying to offer you a hot drink but your ignoring me.” He stated.  
Tina tilts her head to look at the man properly, two mugs of steaming hot drink on both hands. “I’m sorry.” She apologizes as well. “I was just thinking.” She clears her throat.

  
        “About your fella?” he said again, and he offered her the drink, she receives it graciously and offers a shy smile. “You’ve been always like that whenever you read that letter.” He said as smirk at the blush that appear on her pale cheeks “May I sit here, we will be the first watch after all.” He asked.

  
          Tina nods sipping the hot cocoa, not as good as Queenie’s but it manage to bring some warmth. “So how long do you think will be staying here?” she asked trying to manoeuvre the conversation to something more work related.  
Gideon after making himself comfortable on a log shrugged. “I reported everything to the higher ups.” He responded. “The other team are also unsuccessful in getting any leads.”

  
           “Might as well be chasing our own tails then.” Tina said coldly.  
The lead Auror laugh at that, some of their team give them a curious looks before returning to whatever they are doing. “Grindelwald sure know how to blend into the background.” He commented.

  
           There was an awkward silence that follows.

  
           “I heard that the Aurors from the British Ministry regroup back to Paris.” Gideon later said. He stared at the trees ahead, squinting at the darkness. “They must have reach dead ends as well.”

  
           “Do you think Mr. Graves will pull us back as well?” she sounds hopeful.

  
          Gideon sighed. “I hope so, my daughter’s birthday is next week.” He said. “If I can’t attend the party I might want to send her a good birthday present. Can’t send her a twig now can I.” he said chuckling.  
Tina smiled at him, she realize that she don’t know when is Newt’s birthday. She will have to ask him once she is back to civilization. “I hope so too.” She replied.

  
         “I won’t be sure about that just yet.” And all of a sudden, both Tina and Gideon’s head snap staring towards the direction of the voice. Everyone in the camp where in full motion, hand on the ready as a figure of a man appears from the darkness of the woods, a sinister smile on his lips. Tina felt her body shiver, when the Heterochromia iridium eyes of Gellart Grindelwald take a look around before landing into her, his smile became even wider when their eyes lock on each other. “My dear Tina.”


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will never let go of you again.” She heard Newt whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be a short chapter and I myself admits that its rather rush in. I'm still working on trying to make this story more detailed. But I hope you will still enjoy it. Thanks for all who left Kudos on my work. It fuels my lazy brain.
> 
> \- comments on how to make it better is highly appreciated.

Chapter 2

 

          “Thank you for coming again today, Miss Goldstein.” Tina freezes midway of placing the fresh flowers on the vase. “We really appreciate.” Tina stares at the woman sitting on the opposite side of the hospital bed where the unconscious Gideon Turner is lying.

           Tina cleared her throat before speaking, “It is the least I could do.” She replied turning her head back to the flowers, arranging them.

          “The healers said that the potions will wear off soon.” The woman said again. “He should be waking soon enough.” She added and looks at the sleeping girl on the couch. Tina followed her line of vision and she swallowed the bile of guilt she tasted on her mouth.

           “I’m sorry Emma.” She half whisper.

            The wife of Gideon shook her head giving a thankful smile. “There is no reason to apologize.” She said. “In fact I should be the one thanking you.” She added.

 _Please don’t say it_.

           “You save him Miss Goldstein.” The woman said smiling. _Not true_. “You brought him back home.”

           Tina’s hand balled at her side, fisting the leather fabric of her Auror coat In order to control her body from shaking.

           “How are you Miss Goldstein?” Emma turner asked seeing the pained look on Tina’s face.

            She tried her best to maintain a steady voice as she responded. “I’m…. coping.” She said. Emma nods her head in understanding.

            “Please take care of yourself now Miss Goldstein.” The Mrs. Turner said. “You are supposed to be taking a rest as well.” Tina looks at the woman then at the little girl who has celebrated her birthday on a Hospital. Watching her father suffers, wondering if he will survive or not. “She is very thankful too.” Emma said seeing the look on her face.

            “I-I should leave.” Tina said avoiding the questioning look Emma gave her. “Queenie will be worried if I’m gone for long.” She said. “I told her I’ll be back before lunch.”

             Emma stood up and hesitated, “I understand.” She said afterwards. “Please send my regards towards your sister.” Tina nodded and started towards the door. “And Tina,” Emma said when she is about to open it. “Whatever it is that happens, I know that none of it was your fault.” She said in a gentle and almost mother like voice. “Thank you again.”

            Tina closed the door before Emma can see the tears falling down from her eyes.

***

             Her whole body felt heavy, she walks in a complete daze. Every step she takes feels like she is walking underwater. She ignores the biting cold, the light droplet of rain clouding her vision, soaking her coat. She ignores the curious glances the No-Maj of Paris is giving her as she continues her walk towards the hotel where she and Queenie are staying.

 _My Dear Tina_.

            She fight the urge to place both hand on her ear, knowing that no matter what she do, that hunting voice would never leave her thought. She’s tired both mind and her body. She want nothing more than to sleep until everything disappear, the guilt and all that she have obtain during that night. The images of fallen bodies, the voices of agonizing screams, sinister laughter, the smell of blood. They keep on flooding back to her mind no matter how she tried to suppress them. The pain face of Gideon’s daughter, the crying faces of the families of her fallen comrades. The questioning looks Queenie keeps on giving her when she denies her access to her mind. They hunt her and she feels weak against them.

_My Dear Tina._

           And without warning she fell on her knees, head facing the dark sky, she wept freely. She was certain that her cry can be heard by almost everyone in the vicinity, but she care less.

 

***

             She was brought back to the hotel by a rather upset Mr. Graves. He give Tina a slight scolding about making such a scene on the middle of the street, but then followed it with a rather awkward pat on her head. Queenie almost lost it when she saw her state, fusing over her, still trying to get into her head but no she won’t let her know.

             A few hours later, Mr. Grave has excuse himself leaving Queenie and her alone on the hotel room. Her sister quietly sits on the kitchen trying to pry on her head, but her resolved was firm, unlike her earlier outburst of weakness, she cannot let anyone in.      

             She made herself comfortable on the sofa, looking straight at the painting of a flower garden. Doing her best to keep Queenie out, her sister sat quietly in front of her. She’s biting her gloss coloured lips.

             “Teenie.” Queenie started but she cut her out, again.

             “I’m tired.” Tina said as she moved to stand.

             “Oh Teenie, please don’t shut me out.” Queenie beg following her. “You never shut me out.” She added grabbing her right arm.

              Tina felt her eyes sting at the pained look of her ever beautiful sister. Her Queenie! “I’m okay Queenie,” she said looking away. “I’m just a little tired I’ll just rest for a bit, please.” She placed her left hand on top of Queenie’s still clutching her arm and gently pushes them away.

              She started towards the bedroom when they were both startled by a soft knock on the door. Tina stares at the door and wonder if Mr. Graves have come to check on them again. He had been doing that a lot lately.

             “Oh, it’s Jacob.” Queenie exclaimed smiling. The No-Maj Jacob Kowalski came to Paris with Queenie after the news of the attack was sent. And to her total surprise, Percival Graves is the one to escort the two of them into her hospital room. “And.” Tina knitted her eyebrows at the sudden change on Queenie’s mood. She watches her run to the door and flung it open. “You’re here!” she said excited and with a hint of hope on her trembling voice.

             Tina move closer to the door, and she felt her body shaking. The first thing she notices is Jacob with his usual smile and loving eyes greeting Queenie with a chase kiss on the cheek, and then everything else did not matter when the mop of ginger hair followed by a gray but painfully familiar coat and an ever present worn out suitcase came into view.

             “Newt.” She whispered, but he heard her nonetheless and their eyes met as he lifted his head.

              He looks exactly the same when she first met him. His hair longer and messier, he looks like he never sleeps for a whole week with the dark bags under his eyes. But his eyes, the same beautiful shade of green, and they lit up and it brought warmth to her very core.

             Queenie move aside when Newt took a step forward. “Tina.” He said smiling and he searches over her, running his eyes from every part of her and stop to stare at her eyes.

             She remained rooted on the spot, her eyes never leaving his as he gently placed his suitcase on the floor and walks slowly towards her, a small smile playing on his lips. It feels eternity when he finally stood in front of her and he tentatively reach out to tuck the strand of hair, like he did back in December and his fingers lingered on her cheek.

              And without a word she was enveloped on a pair of warm arms, her head resting on his chest and she can hear his heart beating. His cheek resting on her hair and she can feel the heavy puff of air on her neck. “I was so worried when Queenie wrote to me.” Newt whispered on her ear. “I’m so happy that your safe.” And his arms hug her tighter, holding her like dear life.

              “What are you doing here?” she said, inhaling his earthly scent.  

              Newt pulled away but did not let go of her, his arms still holding her against him. “I came to see you.” He answered. “I couldn’t come to see you in New York because my travel papers were placed in pending, after what had happen last year.” He added, his ears turning pink but he smiled at her brightly. “When you told me in your letter that you are to be sent here in Paris, I thought that I could take the opportunity to see you.”

              Queenie came into view smiling followed by Jacob who also shows his happiness with a smile. “I wrote to Mr. Scamander about what happen.” Queenie said. Tina gives her a tentative smile.

             “Thank you.” Is her only reply.

              Queenie clap her hand in glee. “Now Jacob, will you please help me prepare some coffee and tea for Newt?” she said looking at the baker.

               “No problem doll.” Jacob said following suit.

               Newt followed the two with his head, and Tina notice then that she is still trap between his arms. She cleared her throat to get his attention and he immediately turns his head back to hers. That’s when he also notices.

              “So sorry.” Newt said stepping away but still closed enough for her to smell him.

              They stood there I silence, the only sound they hear are the clattering of china. Tina stares at Newt as he fidgets with his fingers, his eyes looking at the carpet.

               “How are -”

               “I have something -” they both said in the same time. Newt hid his blush. “I’m sorry, I have something for you.” He said in a hurry and retrieves his case from where he left it near the door. He open it and pulled out a carefully wrap package, and from the look of it, Tina guess that it is his book. “Here.” He said offering it to her with a hopeful smile.

               She slowly unwrapped the book, and she run her fingers to the cover. “Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them.” She said.

               “Yes.” Newt said, “I’m very happy that you allow me to use the title that you came up with.” He added.

               She did not say anything but flip the cover open and felt her heart expand at the words written by a very familiar writing.

               ‘ _To Tina – for everything_ ’.

                “You’ve done it.” She said looking at him. “I’m so proud of you Newt.” And she gives him the smile that he claimed to love.

                 And she was in his arms again; she could feel the fresh tears rolling of her cheeks soaking his coat. She can feel his arms tightening around her.

                “I thought I could never give it to you.” Newt said in a hush voice. “The fear that I felt when I’ve learned of what had happen.” He said burying his face on the crooked of her neck. “I thought I’ve never see you again, I thought I have lost you.”

                  She wanted to hug him back, to tell him that it is okay that she is okay. But the truth still lingered, choking her. The truth that will hurt everyone she loved, she everyone she care. Thru her tears she saw Queenie holding a tray of china and a solemn look on her face.

                  “I will never let go of you again.” She heard Newt whisper, and her body could not help but shiver at the intensity of his sudden declaration. Tears never cease as he murmurs his adoration, and she wanted to do the same.

                 “You’re my everything now, my dear Tina.” He added

                 All of a sudden, she jerks out of his arms trembling. And Newt’s surprise face at her sudden action was rooted on the spot.

                 “Tina?” Queenie said seeing the distress look on her sister’s face and take a step forward when all of a sudden she let go of the try she was holding, the metal try came crushing on the carpeted floor, the china broken.

                 “Hey are you okay Queenie?” Jacob said catching the blonde witch when she was about to fall herself.

                 “He’s here.” All she manage to say and she stare at them, eyes wide in fear.

                  Without warning, Tina runs to the open window. Newt following suit, grabbing her on the arm when she lean in too much.

                  “Tina what - ?” he said but cut himself when he saw what Tina is looking at. And they both freeze in horror.

                  On the other side of the street, standing under the rain but with no sign of getting soak is Gellart Grindelwald wearing a dark coat. His miss match eyes looking at them, a playful smirked on his face. Beside him a woman wearing a black robe and looking at them with a bored look on her pretty face. Tina recognizes the woman. She was with the dark wizard, she was the one who tortured and killed some of Tina’s comrade in the forest.

                 “Grindelwald.” Newt hissed between his teeth and Grindelwald responded with a sinister smile.

              Tina’s grip on the window seal tightens as she fights the urge to throw up when Gellart Grindelwald raise his arms wide open invitingly. Inviting her.

              “No!” Queenie shouted grabbing her other arm. “No Tina, you belong here!” she shouted.

              And the next thing that happens came in with a blur. Tina remembers seeing Newt act fast raising his wand and cast a Protego when the woman sent a curse towards their direction. He responded by sending his own curses and it bonded off, crushing towards a building wrecking it. No-Majs started shouting and running. Newt pulling Tina behind him, but she still manage to catch the evil smile Gellart Grindelwald give her before a very large explosion was heard and everything went blank as she slam into the floor.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't get over it, Queenie looks like she's wearing a Deathly hollow symbol on the IMAX trailer of CoG. My Goldstein duo going dark. I already have theorize it, hence the idea of this fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh Newt.” Tina said hopelessly. “I wish it was something as simple as that.”

When Tina woke up, she was greeted by a smiling Newt. He was sitting beside the bed, her right hand clasped tightly with his.

“Hello.” He said awkwardly.

Tina felt him squeeze her hand, his eyes are brink of tears but there is that smile that lightens his entire face. He helps her up when she attempted to sit, and she could not help but notice the way his fingers lingered on her cheek. She takes a quick look with her surrounding and realizes that she’s not in her hotel room in Paris.

“Where are we?” she asked. “Where’s Queenie and Jacob?” she added in a hurry.

“They’re on the other room.” Newt replied, never letting go of her hand. “They are both okay, although Jacob have a bit of bruise on his head, nothing serious though.” He informed looking at the side of her face. “Where in another hotel near the Paris Ministry of Magic, Mr. Grave has you move.”

“Grindelwald?” she asked trying to maintain a steady voice.

Newt absent-mindedly massages the hand he was holding. “The Aurors that are present in Paris are still searching.”

 Tina bites the inside of her cheek. “What happen….after?” she asks after a moment of silence.

“No one got seriously hurt.” Newt continues to massage her hand, his eyes focus on his task. “The Aurors oblivate everyone. The Muggles I mean No-Majs think it was a gas explosion.”

She took the time to observe him as he explain to her the situation. That’s when she notice the small cut under his chin. Using her left hand, she reaches out and with trembling fingers touches the fresh cut, he stare at her with wide eyes.

“You’re hurt.” She murmurs and did not try to cover up her quivering lips.

Newt took both her hands; maintaining his eyes contact with hers as he kisses her knuckles. “I never felt it.” He whispers in her hand.

“It’s because of me.” She sobs, allowing the tears to flow freely to her cheeks. “Everyone was hurt because of me.” She cried thinking of the pain it will cause everyone. How it will crush Queenie, the real reason why she can’t let her in.

He’s eyes soften as she allows him to see the pain that she was trying to hold. “It’s not your fault.” He informed her again kissing her wrist. “It is Grindelwald’s.” he added with much venom in his voice. Through her tears, she saw the glimpse of hatred on Newt’s green eyes. “Jacob does not blame you; Queenie would never do that as well. And I will never let him go near you.”

 They lock eyes once again, and Tina could feel herself drowning at the determination pooling on Newt’s eyes. There is something in his words that make her shiver both in happiness and fear. Newt slowly stood from the stool he was sitting on and move to sit on the edge of the bed. He gathers her on his arm, kissing the crown of her head and whisper sweet assurances in her ears.

Tina doesn’t know how long they have been on that position. She felt comfortable on Newt’s arm, her ear resting on his chest, his heart beat lulling her to sleep as he’s right hand run smooth circles on her back. She started to calm down when they both hear the soft knock on the door. Newt twist to face the door as it opens, never relinquishing his hold on her.

A woman with long curly hair, thick glasses and a shy smile came. Tina stare at her as a small blush dusted the woman’s cheeks when she saw the two of them, Tina felt like blushing herself for being caught on a quite intimate position. She felt Newt stiffen as well, but try to hide his blush by clearing his throat and slowly untangle himself from her.

“Bunty.” Newt addresses the woman casually, and Tina’s brows knit in confusion. “What is it?” he asked.

The woman named Bunty shuffles. “Mr. Scamander ahm, Mr. Grave is here and so is your brother.” She informed pushing her glasses when Newt’s brow furrowed. “They wanted to talk to you.”

“My brother?” Newt repeated and gives Tina a quick glance.

Tina never met Newt’s older brother, she only heard about the man from Mr. Graves. He speaks highly of him. And from the way Newt describe him from his letters; he seems to have strong affection to his brother.

“You should go.” Tina smiled.

Newt stare at her and then to Bunty. He sighed before helping Tina to lie on her back again, tucking the blanket on her. He hesitated a moment while smoothing her hair before bravely kissing her forehead. Tina sure that she’s blushing hard when Newt stood up. There was also a hint of pink on the tip of his ears.

“I’ll be back in a minute. Maybe Queenie will be here as well.” He told her before walking towards the door and opening it. He gives her one last look before going out, closing the door. And Tina tries to control her nerve when she realizes that the woman is still with her in the room.

“I’m Bunty by the way.” The woman blurt out. Tina nod, “I heard all about you. Tina Goldstein, you’re an Auror right? Mr. Scamander always talks about you.” She continues. “You’re really pretty.” She smiled.

Tina is not sure if she will smile of get freak out on how the woman chatters. Bunty seems to see her discomfort.

“I’m his assistant.” She grinned.

“Right.” Tina hesitantly smiled back. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Bunty.”

 

**

 

Tina sleep for another two hours, when she woke up Queenie is there with her.

“How are you?”  Queenie asks. She did not answer and cannot even look at her sister’s eyes. “You need to speak Teenie, with you blocking me you have no choice but to speak.” Queenie pointed out, she’s trying to control her temper, and Tina can tell by the way she pulls the hem of her skirt.

“I’m okay.” She replied. “How’s Jacob?”

“He’s fine.”

“Where’s Newt and the others?”

Queenie huff. “He went his brother to the Paris Ministry of Magic.”

There was a suffocating silence. Tina try to hide her shaking hand under the blanket, her mouth felt dry as she try to ignore the questioning look Queenie is giving her.

Her sister decided to break the silence. “I heard what he was thinking.” Queenie sounds like it pained her, talking about it. And her admittance causes Tina’s heart to pound loudly. “Is it true then?” she stare at Tina, and she can see confusion, hurt, disbelief.

Tina look at the sheet and felt her shoulder shake. “It’s true.” Trying to control her voice she lifted her chin and stare directly at Queenie, and tears filled both of their eyes. “I’m afraid Queenie, that it is true.” They both cry and she could not help but sob, whimpering pulling her knees closer to her chest.

“Queenie, I am not who you think I am.” She cried. “I am… I am…” tears continue to flow as the images of the things that happen on the forest resurface. And Tina was so tired to even hide it, for the first time after that night in the forest, Tina let Queenie in.

Her sister gasps at the thoughts that floods Tina’s mind. “Oh Tina.” Queenie whisper her name, tears staining her pink cheek. She then threw herself unto Tina, enveloping her in a warm hug, the one that she always gives her to comfort her. To let her know that she will be with her until the end, that everything will be alright. Ever since their parent died, everyone thought that Tina was the pillar between the two of them. But the truth is Queenie was the foundation that supports their crumbling life. She was the one who put up a brave act behind a crying face, while she was the one who act strong but easily breaks.

“I love you.” Queenie murmurs on her hair. “No matter what Tina, I love you. And I am always with you forever.”

Tina smiled despite the tears. “I love you too Queenie.” And she gives her a short kiss on the forehead before sinking back to her embrace. “Forever.” They both giggle looking into each other’s eyes like they use to when they were children before they once again sobs in each other’s arms.

***

 

Mr. Grave visited her around noon and inquires about her health. He eyes Newt as he hover over her offering water and some sandwich. Tina also met Theseus Scamander, no one can deny that they are brothers. With their reddish brown hair and cheekbone. The only difference that defines them from each other is that Theseus has deep green eyes that are always in deep thought. He is free of freckles and scars and two inches shorter than Newt.  And while Newt try to blend into the background and the older man commands attention on the room. And he has a sense of humour that irritates Mr. Grave to no end.

After their confrontation, Queenie only left her side when she insisted that she take some rest and was escorted by Jacob to the other room. Mr. Grave left with Thesues before three, informing them that they are well look after by some Aurors patrolling the place. Tina can feel that Mr. Grave suspect something but the reason as to why he’s not asking her about it is a mystery to her.

Newt stayed by her side trying to make a decent conversation that doesn’t include magical beast. And Tina realize that Newt have been away from human conversation far too long that he sucks at it. Bunty, Newt’s assistance keep them company as well telling Tina of the various mischief Newt have been doing at the Ministry. Newt would blush and murmurs to himself but she would smile to him nonetheless.

 It was night when Newt excuse himself. Informing her of his daily routine check with his fantastic beast inside his suitcase. And she was left with Bunty who never seems to run out of anything to say.

An hour later, Bunty fell asleep on the sofa. While Newt was still inside his suitcase. Looking around, Tina quietly gets out of the bed and reaches for her coat. She hurriedly pulls it over as she throw tentative glance towards Bunty and the case.  The window creaks when she opens it and pokes her head. There are few people outside the street since its already dark, and the lamp are dimly lit. She saw an alley on the corner where she can safely apparate if there are no wards around the hotel.

Giving one last look at the suitcase, she closed her eyes and felt her inside churn and the sensation of apparating. She landed on her feet on a wet street and almost slips, reaching out to the nearest wall to steady herself. She look at the open window of her room and saw that no one came to investigate, meaning no one hear her and there are no wards to prevent apparition.

She breathes deeply, feeling the cold Paris air on her lungs before she started walking towards the direction of her previous hotel. When she reaches the street where Grindelwald and Rosier are standing, she shudders at what she sees. Newt told her that the Auror only oblivate the NO-Maj, and that they think that what have happen was only cause by a gas explosion.

But the evidence of Grindelwald’s evil nature was visible anywhere she looks. There was a large chuck of building torn on the side, debris blocking the pavements and broken glass from the shops.  There is a bent lamppost pull out of the road. And the hotel they use to stay suffered damage as well.

“I thought you’d be here.” Tina did not need to look to know who spoke. “You know Queenie was freaking out. She shouted at me and Bunty, I’m pretty sure that the Aurors guarding outside won’t have dinner tonight.” Newt added trying to lighten the mood.

“Did Mr. Grave and Theseus tell you as to why Grindelwald attack us?” she asks instead.

Newt walk closer to her. “Theseus thinks that Grindelwald was just trying to divert the attention.” he said. “Mr. Graves agreed to it.”

“What do you think is the reason why he attacks us?” Tina lifted her head and gave Newt a blank stare.

“I have my suspicion.” He admitted. “Professor Dumbledore was the one to inform me.”

She smiled at him and he furrowed his brows. “Did he tell you, that Grindelwald was after me because of the Elder wand?” Newt suck air, she was right. Newt acted not on reflex during the attack, but because he knew something like that would happen.

“I won’t let him hurt you Tina.” Newt said through gritted teeth.  He closes his eyes and try to relax before reaching out to touch her but she walk backwards away from him and he stare at her confuse. “Tina?”

“Oh Newt.” Tina said hopelessly. “I wish it was something as simple as that.”

He was confused; it was obvious by the way his hand balled at his side. He looks even more distress when he tried to reach out to her again and she step away again. “Tina I don’t understand. What’s wrong, please tell me.”

“You will hate me.”

Newt scoff. “There is no way I will hate you. I thought I have made myself clear.” He said.

“You won’t understand.”

“Why won’t I understand?” he asks in distress. “Tina come on let’s get back to the hotel. We can talk there, you’ll catch a cold, it’s going to rain soon.” He tries again but she evades him. “Tina.” It hurts her seeing him devastated.

And the truth will surely devastate him. He’s worried of her because he said that he has strong feelings for her. He told her he will protect her and that he won’t let any harm near her. He will protect her Grindelwald. But he can’t, no one can. And she will only cause them pain.

So she let herself free. “He’s my father.”

Newt looks like he can’t believe what he just heard. “What?”

Looking at him with pitiful smile she answered in a much clearer voice. “Gellart Grindelwald is my father.”

And the sky started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a rather long one. Thank you for all who left kodus.


	4. Part Two - Newt - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will protect her, if it’s the last thing he would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update for this story. I still haven't figure out a better title for this story but I'm working on it. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all who left me Kodus, it felt good.

PART TWO

NEWT

Chapter Four

          When Newt was finally done for his creatures nightly rounds, he took the liberty of resting for awhile. After placing the food buckets back to their place he sat down on the rock of Frank’s former enclosure. He is beyond exhausted to say the least; he did not have enough rest for four days straight. He’s used to being tired, with him running around to take care of his creatures it need endless amount of energy. However, there is something else that drains him to exhaustion.

         Tina.

         The thought of her in great danger scare him more than anything else. Somehow during the course of exchanging letters he started to develop more than friendly feelings for the American witch. He knows the moment he tuck her hair and promise a copy of his book in person that something inside him started to stir. A feeling he thought he already buried deep into his past. Tina and her dimple smile and integrity, somehow after only knowing her for a couple of days and slowly learning more about her with the letters he can’t stop thinking about her.

         Her letters became the highlight of his day, and the thought of seeing her again fuelled his desire to finish his manuscript. He realize then that the book is no longer just about to let the wizarding community know about how beautiful the study of magical creatures is but also his ticket of seeing her again. It might be considered a mediocre act, and he knows that with Tina’s gracious character she won’t need anything from him in return of seeing her. _‘Just you will be enough.’_  She wrote him when he told her that he can’t think of any excuse to come and see her.

        He gained courage enough to write her a letter with honest words of adoration. And he was not disappointed of her honest replies. He work hard and became more cheerful than he was used to. Blushing hard when his brother Theseus had teases him about it. _‘Well at least your happy’,_ he told him giving a content smile. He tries to console her when he was behind schedule of giving her the book. Despite her constant inquiry as to his lateness, he could not just say to her that he was a wee bit banned from going anywhere near New York City, it is quite embarrassing and knowing her she might storm over MACUSA and demand to let him in.

        His days won’t be considered complete without his thoughts running towards the direction of his brain where Tina Goldstein has permanently occupied. He gives a rather content smile and went to lay on his back on the large rock and stare at the ceiling he magic to appear like the Arizona sky. Another smile graces his lips, it is rather poetic to say that he almost a year ago freed and lose a thunderbird but manage to find a new one. And this time he is hoping that he could keep it. Not that Tina is a bird to be cage, no; she is much better suited under the open sky.

        But now, Tina is greatly troubled and has a serious threat in her life. And his constant dreaming of reuniting with her was now fog with fear of not seeing her at all if things go wrong. And it’s all because of Gellart Grindelwald.

        He could still remember when his former transfiguration teacher Albus Dumbledore breaks the news to him. And it shakes him to the core.

        Receiving a note from Professor Dumbledore informing him that they should meet on top of London Tower in secret baffled him. And making secrets under his brother’s nose is very hard; he can hardly keep his correspondence a secret to Theseus. He is currently under tight watch after his little misadventure in New York. He has to make a lot of excuses to his brother and his assistant Bunty.

 _‘      Newton my boy,’_ he can still hear his voice. _‘I’m afraid that your sweetheart Miss Goldstein is in grave danger.’_ He was not sure why he was still standing when the older man said those words. Somehow the word danger in one sentence with Tina’s name knocks the oxygen from his lungs. _‘Now that he is free from MACUSA, I’m afraid that Grindelwald will be after the witch who disarms him of Grave’s wand.’_

        He almost disapparate right that instant it if weren’t for Professor Dumbledore’s warning. He fell into deep thought, he need to go to Tina right away! But he cannot, the Ministry has his travel visa to New York placed on pending after the request of MACUSA. Now of all times to be banned to a place where someone important to him might be in danger. He can’t help but spite President Picquery, no matter how thankful that woman is to him after saving them from being expose she still banned him.

        Professor Dumbledore further informs him of the situation. And that was the time he receive the letter from Tina that she was to be sent to Paris as part of the search team to apprehend the escaped Grindelwald once again. He can’t go to New York, but Paris is an easy way. He immediately request for his travel papers and by the time he was pack and ready to leave he receive an urgent owl, not from Tina but from Queenie, the youngest of the Goldstein sisters. The content of the letter made him weak on the knee, Theseus and Bunty was there to see when he drop his precious suite case and started clutching the parchment almost tearing it in half. Thesues have to take the paper from him when he started shaking, red face with anger and worry for Tina who was hospitalized after a brutal attack from Grindelwald and his followers. Killing six Aurors from MACUSA, leaving just two, one who was brutally tortured and Tina who according to Queenie did not have any kind of injury, physical or even magical but wont wake up.

        Seeing him in distress, Thesues pulled some strings and order a port key directly to where the Goldstein’s are and instructed Bunty to accompany him. He still hasn’t thanked his brother after that. He even forgets when he comes around to check on him and Tina with Percival Graves. He could not contain the feeling of relief that flows through his veins when he step into that hotel room and seeing Tina looking at him, with slightly puffy eyes but not a single scratch. And he barely registers the boldness that he acquires when he enveloped her with his arm, feeling her slightly smaller form.

        That was the first time he gets to be so close to her, feeling the soft strands of her hair in his cheek and feeling her heart beat close to his own. Her soft voice when she say his name was like a song sung by the muses.

He was touchy towards her truth be told, when to be honest the very first time he clutches her hand was when they are escaping death and according to his brother there is nothing romantic about it, ‘ _but the hair tucking thing, I say is very suave of you little brother_ ’. Theseus would tease him. But, his not sorry to say the least, remembering how he hug her earlier and when he kissed her on her temple. He was pretty much clear to his letters to Tina his feelings and as far as her replies were, she feels the same way. People who knew of their correspondence already think of them as sweethearts anyway.

        And then he came, the picture of Grindelwald’s sneering face made him stood from his laying position and curls his hand into fist. Theseus and Percival told him that Grindelwald was probably just using Tina as a diversion to keep the Aurors path from his true goals, but he knows better. Of course he could not tell anyone the real reason why that murderer was after Tina’s neck. If the words about killing Tina will give a Wizard or Witch the power to seize the most powerful wand, the Elder wand. One of the deathly hallows magical artefacts’ he thought were just part of children story. Dumbledore bet that there is no wizard hungry of power won’t seize the moment of becoming the most powerful in the Wizarding world. And he could not agree more.

        He needs to protect Tina; she is a strong and capable witch. But at the moment something happen on that forest that rattles Tina. She hardly had done anything but stand as Grindelwald smiled at her.

        He will protect her, if it’s the last thing he would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Newt with his endless musing. Sorry if he's a bit OOC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They shared another look before Tina reach out and offer her hand. Newt took it and promised to himself that he will never let it go again.

Chapter Five

 

       As Newt clear his mind to disapparate and picture the location of the old hotel where Grindelwald and his female follower had attack them, the pleading voice of Queenie and her tear stained face lingered in his mind.

       She came down rushing to his shed while he was in deep thought, exclaiming that Tina had disappeared. He felt his stomach churn when he went back up to the room and see it to be true. Bunty informed them that right after he left for his routine check, she and Tina have a short conversation, but when Tina ask to get some rest Bunty just sat there and somehow fell asleep herself. And Tina took the opportunity to slip through the dark. They know right away that she left in her own accord, there were no sign of struggle or someone aparating inside the hotel. Jacob have to calm Queenie down when she started shouting at everyone and questioning the security parameter created by the Aurors guarding them. Grindelwald would not dare to attack them, not with the French Ministry nearby.

         Feeling the world around him spin and the sensation of his body splitting in tiny pieces, before he landed on a dark alleyway. It was dark, with only few lampposts illuminating the street, the sky shows sign of impending rain. When he scans the place, sure enough he saw Tina standing on the exact same spot where Grindelwald stood. With the street lamps on that particular part of the place where all destroyed during the attack, he can only see half of her as she quietly look at the aftermath.

        “I thought you’d be here.” He said when he manages to get close to her. She did not look up, but he can tell that he has her attention. “You know Queenie was freaking out. She shouted at me and Bunty, I’m pretty sure that the Aurors guarding outside won’t have dinner tonight.” He added trying to lighten the mood.

        Stepping closer, he caught the sad hunted look on Tina’s pale face. And it hurts him more than anything else. Seeing Tina looking so vulnerable, he hated it he wants to take her away from everything that causes her pain. He was about to tell her, that she should not worry too much about what had happen earlier. But she spoke again on that hush voice that carries so much guilt.

       “Did Mr. Grave and Theseus tell you as to why Grindelwald attack us?” she asked.

       Newt walk closer to her. “Theseus thinks that Grindelwald was just trying to divert the attention.” he said. “Mr. Graves agreed to it.” He had  to bite the inside of his cheek; he knows more than anyone else that it was more than that.

       “What do you think is the reason why he attacks us?” He was taken aback with her question as she looks at him with a blank look on her face. Did Grindelwald told her about it?

      “I have my suspicion.” He admitted his fist curling at his side. “Professor Dumbledore was the one to inform me.”

       She smiled at him and he furrowed his brows, her smile shows sadness, defeat. “Did he tell you, that Grindelwald was after me because of the Elder wand?” Newts take a deep breath. So Grindelwald had taken the opportunity of explaining to Tina why he wants her dead. That was the reason why Tina keeps on apologizing, why she thinks that it was her fault, why she keeps Queenie out. She already knows, and Grindelwald is enjoying every moment of it. Hurting those around her, he’s playing around Tina’s heart, testing how long it will take before she break in his grasp.

        “I won’t let him hurt you Tina.” Newt said through gritted teeth, controlling the animalistic growl creatures’ shows whenever they became protective of their territory, and Tina right now is clearly his territory.  He closes his eyes and once again breathes through his nose, controlling the anger that is building inside him before he opens them and look straight at her and reach out. However, he felt a bucket of ice cold water was dump on him when Tina step away from him, away from his touch.

        “Oh Newt.” Tina said hopelessly. “I wish it was something as simple as that.”

He was confused and hurt. And he felt this unknown fear draping at him like a cloak when on his second attempt to reach her, she move further away from him. In his eyes, he can see Tina plunging into the darkness. And it scares him. “Tina I don’t understand. What’s wrong, please tell me.”

        “You will hate me.” She whispered.

         Newt doesn’t know what to say at the moment so he scoffs. “There is no way I will hate you. I thought I have made myself clear.” He said.

        “You won’t understand.”

        “Why won’t I understand?” he asks in distress, and the sky light up at the sudden thunder and Newt look up to see the dark rain clouds loaming above them. “Tina come on let’s get back to the hotel. We can talk there, you’ll catch a cold, and it’s going to rain soon.” He tries again but she evades him. “Tina.” And he started to be desperate as she continues to avoid him.

         He doesn’t understand the pain in Tina’s face. What truth is it that she thinks he will hate her. He can’t possibly hate her. There is no way that he will -

        “He’s my father.”

      "What?” He said in a disbelieving voice. He must have heard her wrong.

      Looking at him with pitiful smile she answered in a much clearer voice. “Gellart Grindelwald is my father.”

       The rain started falling, soaking their coats, but they just stood there frozen in time. Newt just stood there staring at her as tears started to pool on Tina lovely eyes. He can’t believe what he just heard, Grindelwald, Tina’s father. But how is that possible.

        “Wha- I.” no words came out of his mouth when he tries to speak instead keeps on looking at Tina with wide eyes. There was another rumble in the sky and the rain keep on pouring. He can feel the cold rain on his skin but it is nothing compared to the coldness that surrounds them.

        Tina cried. “He’s my father Newt.” Her voice tremble. “He told me that night at the forest, as they kill and torture everyone around me.” She added, she put her arm around her and hunches. And if it’s even possible she looks smaller.

        ‘ _I believe there is something else other than the Elder wand_ ’. He heard Albus voice saying. ‘ _But what it is I am not sure. The only thing I am sure about right now is the darkness that loams around Miss Goldstein_ ’. Does Professor Dumbledore know about it? He claims to know Grindelwald back when they were young. Before the Grindelwald started to fixate with the dark arts.

        ‘ _Your Miss Goldstein has always been cloak in darkness_ ’.

        “I was born cloak in darkness.” He heard Tina whispered under her breath. And it struck him how she said the words Professor Dumbledore said only to him. “That was Grindelwald had told me.”

        The rain continue to fall, and he could no longer tell if it was tears that flows on Tina’s cheeks or if were the rain. She held herself in such a state of self pity ready to crumble on any given time.

         Grindelwald is a criminal that is what he can tell. He killed many people both muggles and magic-folks. He follow his own twisted belief, he sees other peoples’ lives are mere pawn in his own plans.

          Now Tina, the strong willed Witch he met whose position and work does not over shadow the kindness and compassion she had for a helpless child. Who behave according to what is morally right and fair even if she will end up antagonising the rules she follows. A person with great sense of justice flows blood of a criminal on her veins.

         She is Grindelwald’s daughter.

        “I told you you’d hate me.” Tina said to him. She looks betrayed but she’s ready for it.

         Newt looks at the ground. “How can you be sure about that?” he asks. Perhaps Grindelwald is just trying to confuse Tina. Maybe it was a part of his plan.

        “He told me I needed to be dead.” Tina replied looking away. “But he cannot, because I am his daughter.”

         “How can you be sure that he is telling the truth?” he asks again and once again look at her. She was looking at the ruin pavement with a sad look on her face.

         “I wished it was a lie.”

         Silence follows her words. Neither of them says anything, only the sound of the rumbling sky and the pitter-patter of the rain on the street can be heard. Newt can see Tina shaking from the cold her arms still wrap around her, her eyes still trailed at the rubble.

         Right there and then, Newt made his decision. With his quick reflex, he move swiftly and caught Tina’s surprise gasp before he envelope her in his arm and he covers her mouth with his. Her breath is warm despite her shivering. It was a chaste kiss on the lips but it creates sparks on Newt’s body and he never felt warmer.

        When they separate with her still envelop in his embrace she has this lovely blush on her tear-stained cheeks and she looks so beautiful and he could not help but grin. He could feel her ragged breathing on his face and he could not help but once again deep his head and capture her lips for the second time.

       If only they could stay like this forever.

       Parting from her he whispered on her ears. “Nothing in this world can make me hate you Tina Goldstein.” He said tightening his hold on her. “I don’t give a damn if Gridelwald is your father, your Tina, and the memories that I have of you are always beautiful. Your blood won’t change that.”

       He felt Tina’s palm pressed against his chest feeling his heart and then it started clutching into his vest as she started crying openly. She hid her face at the crock of his neck as he chuckle lightly his breath puffing off smoke.

        “Not the kind of reaction I was hoping for right after I kiss you.” He said in a teasing tone. He heard Tina hiccup from under his collar but there was a faint sound of giggle to, and it surely draw a very happy smile on his lips. “Listen Tina.” He said letting her go and pulled her out from her hiding place to look at her directly in the eyes. A feature that he can always do so easily with Tina. “I will protect you, and if Queenie knows she will too.” Tina nod slowly. “No matter what Grindelwald says, he wanted power more than anything else.” He is fairly certain that the dark wizard won’t hesitate to offer his own soul to the altar to gain unimaginable power, let alone a daughter he barely knew. In fact he already demonstrated his ‘stick to the plan’ attitude when he sent Tina to the death chamber with him.

       “MACUSA won’t have the same understanding mind as you and Queenie has.” She said sadly. “If they found out the real reason why I manage to leave that forest unscratched. All those Aurors died. Gideon Turner is still in the hospital.” She started to tear up again.

        “Of course they don’t.” Newt said brushing her wet hair away from her face. “But they cannot blame you on something that is not your fault. You did not even know about it until recently. What matters now is that you are safe from Grindelwald.” He let his thumb caress the apple of her cheek. “You don’t have to worry about MACUSA, Queenie, Jacob and me are here for you. Theseus will support me too.” And he did not voice it out loud, he was pretty sure that Percival Grave will be on their side as well. He notices that the older man seems rather concerned towards Tina and Queenie well being, Professor Dumbledore as well.

         “I don’t want to cause problem to anyone.”

          “You’re not, trust me.” He assured her and kissed her temple. “Remember what I have told you Tina, you are my everything now. If you’ll have me that is”

         Tina is the one to reach out this time and kiss him. He felt giddy and light in the head. When they separated for the third time that night, they both have smile that reaches their eyes. Tina looks like despite the truth that loams around them started to be herself again. It was still raining and they are both soaked but neither of them care. They feel content and safe with each other at the moment.

          “Good, you found each other.” Both of them snapped towards the direction of the voice, Tina stiffens and Newt was about to reach out to his wand when he felt his face turning all red. For the owner of the voice were standing a couple of feet away from them, sporting a teasing grin on his face.

        “Theseus!” Newt said and unconsciously pulled Tina closer to him which earned another grin from his brother and he saw Tina blushing. “Did you hear?” he ask blushing and horrified at the same time.

         Theseus smiled at them. “Everything.” He answered, Newt and Tina look at each other. “Now how about we get you two lovebirds dried up, don’t want my future sister caught some nasty cold.” He added earning a furious blush from the two of them, before turning his back and walking towards the direction of where another man, Percival Grave stood watching with his arms crossed on his chest and looking very much irritated.

        “Well at least we don’t have to explain it to them anymore.” Tina said shyly looking at him, untangling herself from Newt’s tight grip and took a step back. They shared another look before Tina reach out and offer her hand. Newt took it and promised to himself that he will never let it go again.

        And they walk together to where a grinning Theseus and an irritated looking Percival Graves are waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I'm not really that great when it comes to writing romantic scenes, so I apologize if its a bit lacking and stiff. I'm trying to read more romantic fics like KatieHavok, Fandomnonsense, and Diggy to get ideas and get my romantic scene more, well romantic and less scripted. (I'm sorry for mentioning the authors name, I'm a huge fan of them.) Thank you again for reading the new chapter. And I hope you'll stick around until the end and see the twist and turns on this cocktail mix.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tina never told me about it.” He only said. “Not that it matters.”

Chapter Six

 

       It was already in the middle of the night when Tina finally fell asleep, with Queenie at her side. Queenie was very calm when the four of them knock on the sister’s hotel room, unlike her earlier outburst of anger. She and Jacob have prepared dinner for them and Theseus and Percival stay to join them.

       However, despite the calmness that Queenie exhibit she stayed closed to Tina and never went anywhere were she can’t see her. And the way she had her one arm wrap around Tina as they sleep shows how afraid she is of losing her sister. Newt understand her greatly, Tina is very important for the two of them.

       Newt quietly placed a blanket over the sleeping sisters, Percival and Theseus sat on the other side of the room watching him.

       “Well, you sure know how to pick a woman Newt.” Theseus voice out, eyeing Newt as he smooth down Tina’s hair.

       Newt whipped his head and glared at his brother. “Bugger off Theseus.” He snapped. Theseus grins at him but then cleared his throat, when Graves give him a stern look on his face.

       Theseus straightens his tie. “On some serious note.” He said acting civil once again. “She makes everything more complicated as it is already.” He said pointing at Tina.

       He gives Tina one last glance before walking toward were the other two men in the room are seated. “Are you going to report this to MACUSA?” he asked to Percival Graves whose eyes are trailed over the sleeping sisters before nodding. “What happens then?”

       “Tina is still an Auror for MACUSA Mr. Scamander.” Graves answered. “Keeping this information when she was being questioned after the attack will raise a few eyebrows on MACUSA.”

       “I suppose few, you mean President Picquery ?” Newt asked.

       “Tina can say that she don’t want anything to do with Grindelwald but still.” Graves look solemn. “Still.”

       Of course Newt knows what Graves trying to say. It is part of human nature, to judge.

       “The Ministry of Magic won’t let this opportunity off as well.” Theseus added his hand clasped together with his chin resting on them. Newt’s attention was on him. “Grindelwald just showed interest to his ‘daughter’,” Newt’s face wince at the word. “The Ministry will think of it as either a weakness or a fake act. In either ways they will find a way to make use of that.”

       ‘Her’ he meant to say.

       “Tina is not to be used in any sort of way.” Newt gritted his teeth at the idea.

       Theseus just shrugged. “You know how the Ministry works Newt.” He said. “I’m not sure about MACUSA though, I heard they sent potential enemies on prison or in death chambers right away.” He said eyeing Graves.

       Graves did not back out of Theseus challenge. “That was Grindelwald, Mr. Scamander.” He drawls. “I can assure you though, Tina won’t be anywhere behind prison bars or the death chambers.”

       Theseus smirked. Newt wonders if this two knows something he doesn’t. “What I still don’t understand though.” Theseus said after a moment. “Is why Grindelwald sent Tina on the death potion with you in New York?”

       “Maybe he just found out about it as well.” Newt answered.

       “I doubt it.” Graves answered dryly. “He already infiltrated MACUSA for months when he took my place.” He said clenching his fist. “He have unlimited access to all of my personal files at my house. That includes Tina’s” he said.

       Newt stared at the man. ‘Personal Files’ not ‘MACUSA files’? “Hang on, why do you have Tina’s personal profile in your house?” he asked in a hurry and regrets it. Theseus chuckled at his outburst.

        “Jealous little brother?” Theseus teases him. “Why Mr Graves here probably knows so much about your pretty thunderbird than you do.” He added.

       Mr. Graves waved is hand when Newt once again glared at his brother looking like a ripe tomato.  “I am just trying to keep an eye out of the two of them.” He said to Newt emphasizing on the word ‘Two’.

       “Then does that mean you already know about it?” Newt asked.

       “No.” Mr. Graves said with a sigh. Newt wonders if he looks always like this. The Percival Graves he first met who was Grindelwald actually looks young and good looking and he openly flirts on Tina (who happens to be his daughter) right in front of him. But the real Percival Graves looks tired and haven’t slept for a couple of days just like him, though he still looks incredibly good looking. It’s like he is very much affected to what is happening to Tina. And he doesn’t like it. He appreciates the concern and all but he felt threatened.

       “I know Tina’s Mother, Helen Ernlaid when I was a student at Ilvermorny.” Graves said. “She’s a Professor there, but disappeared. When she came back again, she was already married to James Goldstein. And they already have Tina.”

       Newt remembers the woman on Tina’s memories.

       “I saw her at the death potion once.” Newt said noticing the earnest look on Graves face. “She’s really beautiful.” He commented which earned an honest smile from the older man.

       “Of course she is Mr. Scamander.” Graves rubbing his chin. “They are meant to be beautiful.” He added nodding towards the direction of Tina and Queenie. Now the two Scamander’s raised their brows on the older man’s words. He let out a chuckle at the look Newt’s horrified face directed at him. “ They have Veela blood on them.” He made himself clear.

       “I’m sorry what?” Theseus asks.

       Newt stole a quick glance on the two sleeping woman. And for once he understands the reason why the sisters look incredibly good looking. Despite Tina’s poor attempt of concealment. Queenie seems to be very much open about it, no wonder Jacob is very enamoured with her. Not that he’s saying the feeling he have develop for Tina is simply cause by the Veela blood.

       “Tina never told me about it.” He only said. “Not that it matters.”

       “Exactly.” Grave said smiling at Newt. “Anyway, Grindelwald must have already knows about it.” He added going back to the problem at hand. “If I recall correctly Mr. Scamander, you and Tina where sent to the death chamber before you and Grindelwald fought at the station. My guess is he was just trying to get rid of her as early as possible to avoid complications on his plans. And when Tina won him over this ‘Elder wand’ he has to change his plans completely.” He said resting his hand on his temple. “By killing Tina himself.”

       Newt crossed his arms. “I need to inform Professor Dumbledore about it.” He said after moment of thinking. “He knows about the Elder wand more than anyone.”

       “Grindelwald is already getting more followers by the minute.” Theseus informed. “He is already dangerous at this point. And if he gets hold of this powerful wand, the Wizarding community will be in danger.” He stood up and went to look outside the window. “For now the only thing that stands in his way in gaining that power is Tina Goldstein.” He turned to look at Newt and sighed. “I know you’re not going to like this.”

       “I certainly not.” Newt hissed already understanding what is in his brother’s mind.

       “Well you can’t watch over Tina by yourself.” Theseus said. “I know you’re a capable wizard but you’re not an Auror. You are not trained much on dealing with the dark arts. And the younger Miss Goldstein won’t do good either.” He pointed out. “Letting the Ministry of Magic and MACUSA knows about it, they can provide a team that will look after her. Just like what we are doing now.” Indicating towards the door where Aurors are standing on guard. “I’m sure Mr. Grave’s here can spare a few Aurors on this case. I know I can.” He said reassuring Newt.

       “That would be a good idea.” Graves taps his fingers on the armchair. “I’m not so sure about letting other knows about the Elder wand though.” That was exactly what’s on Newts mind. “If words about a wand that gives immense power to a person who owns it, that might add more list of people who will go after Tina’s neck.”

       There was silence after that. It will cause more problems for them. But Newt knew that the Ministry and MACUSA especially Madam Picquery will take action once they found out that Tina is related to the dark wizard. They might believe that Tina won’t be on Grindelwald side but he knows that they won’t be sitting around drinking tea with Tina and wait for her to change her mind.

       The three of them remained silent until the door opened; they all look up and Newt caught sight of the Auror Yusaf Kama who he meets earlier that day. He was holding the door open for Jacob who was unable to do himself because of the tray he was carrying.

       “Jacob.” Newt said walking over towards the man and offered help. Yusaf nodded at him before closing the door.

       “Thought you guys want some tea.” Jacob said smiling his usual smile. “I brought some left over croissant as well, if you don’t mind eating them cold.”

       “That is very thoughtful of you Mr. Kowalski, thank you.” Theseus said.

       “You can call me Jacob.” His smile became even wider when Theseus pull out his wand and made the Teapot pour the tea on the cups. Newt tried to hide his grin at the childlike reaction of his friend. Despite being around Queenie who always done everything with magic, Jacob still act amaze when someone uses magic. “And ahm, your welcome. Thought that since I can’t really help that much I can at least feed you with leftovers.” He trailed off looking sheepish.

       Newt let go of the tray he was holding as it floats around. “Don’t worry about it Jacob. Your breads still are delicious even if it’s cold.”

       “You are quite an outstanding muggle Jacob.” Theseus said sipping his tea and takes a bite on the croissant. “Hmm.. this is really good.” He added.

       Jacob turned red at the compliment. “Thank you.” Then he turned to look like all of them did, towards the sleeping sisters. “Newt?” he let Jacob knows that he was listening while he sip some tea himself. “What’s gonna happen now? They are not going to drag Tina away again won’t they?” he asked and stiffen when he remember that Percival Graves is with them.   

       “You do not have to worry about it Mr. Kowalski.” Graves answered.

       Jacob nodded. “Good then, because you know it will break Queenie’s heart if anything is to happen to her sister.”

       “It’s nice to know that there are people who genuinely care for them.” Graves said in almost a whisper, but Newt heard him anyway. And his earlier concern was gone in an instant, he sounded like a father who care so much for his daughters.

       The three of them shared a knowing look. Theseus quietly sips his tea and observed.

       “I believe that the two of you.” Thesues said directing his teacup to Newt and Jacob and then to Mr. Grave.  “Should start introducing yourselves to him, properly.”

       They all look at Theseus, and they all share a heartfelt laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just to set the record straight. This is not another Snape story, just making myself clear. Thank you.  
> On the other hand, as far as Veela are concerned, I have decided to add them on the twist since from the start of the Movie, the Goldstein sisters are very beautiful. They command attention on every frame.  
> And one last note, I think I made the boys a little bit OOC on this chapter. But I can’t find away to write their conversation down without making them OOC. So I decided to stick with the plot. And also I really need to expand my vocabulary. I keep on repeating words. What’s up with that?  
> Again thank you for being with me on this chapter. Hope to see you on my next update.

**Author's Note:**

> I never realize how annoying editing is! hehehehe...


End file.
